


The Light always shines, if not with the Sun, with the Moon and the Stars

by RoseandOcean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Scott, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseandOcean/pseuds/RoseandOcean
Summary: After finding Theo in his truck, Scott takes the Chimera to his home.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Light always shines, if not with the Sun, with the Moon and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Zy!!!!! 🎊🎉🎊  
>   
> So I decided to write something like my gift for you.  
> As said, this story doesn’t have much plot, my purpose was to focus on Scott and Theo’s feelings and, above all, on how Theo’s mood changes throughout history, going from really bad to one of contentment (or at least what we writers allow XP), because with this I would like you to remember the “Regression to the Mean” theory, which applies both to the obstacles that come from outside and afflict us, sometimes even permanently, and to internal insecurities that occasionally decide to show up. Therefore, that no bad thing is truly eternal, it doesn’t matter whether it is small or enormous: in fact, everything is cured, whether it is with understanding, strength or time. This does not mean that it will always return to being as before, but that we learn to go on and endure as life passes.  
>   
> I apologize for any errors in the language: I wrote it in Italian and after our Google Translator friend did the job. I tried to manually correct what went wrong, because Google is not perfect, but there will certainly be some errors.  
>   
> Good reading💜💚!

  
_~*————————*~_

Drop by drop, flowing, falling from the palm, stained the water. From transparent to orange. Vital liquid that mixed with vital liquid. A canvas arm, where his claws were the brushes.

The liquid gushed out, like a carmine rose that bloomed and adorned its branch.

Theo didn’t think anyone would call it a painting, or a distinct rose.

He looked up, finding a pair of grayish green eyes looking at him. The white light of the bathroom reflected on his profile, making his skin even lighter, paler. His lips were dry, chapped, marked by the infinite bites he had unconsciously made.  
  


_I won’t just turn my back and go._

Theo closed his eyes, lowering his head.

_Because you can’t continue like this.You’re destroying yourself._

He opened them, the macabre image below him filling his sight.

You _changed_.

Theo’s jaws met, strained, Greek and Persian in a bloody and deadly fight.

_I’m not doing it out of pity, or because I’m afraid that you will throw the knife behind me!_

The claws pierced his palm, pointed needles deep in the skin. Theo noticed that new blood flowed into the sink, mixing with the then dry.

Hot melting with cold. Fresh finding the dry.

Old in battle with the new.

He looked in the mirror again, back to himself. His eyes were opaque, dull, empty.

He hated his eyes.

They had always reflected his psyche.

Scott’s words still burned in his mind, like a broken record: again, again, again and again. Unknown words, foreign phrases, forgotten language.

_I’m doing it because I_ really interest _!Because I don’t think I can watch you shatter and fall without doing anything to avoid it again!!_

Theo felt his stolen heart twist, his hands clutching the sink with disproportionate force.

Advance or retreat.

Believe or mistrust.

His hopes burned, his instincts screamed. His mind suffocated.

He rationally knew that the words were true.This was _Scott_ , Alpha of the McCall pack.A _true_ alpha.He wouldn’t say something like that if he didn’t really mean it. Scott could look at someone twisted, broken and _wrong_ in every way and still not think that person was worth discarding.

But his instincts screamed, fought, bombed. His mind simply could not accept, believe that this was real. Traps, pitfalls and torments emerged from every place, body and situation. Death and pain clouded, obscured his thoughts. Panic cut his chest, a metal knife penetrating inside. The dim light dissolved in the enveloping darkness. Electricity hummed in the dust-covered air. Cold metal in contact with the skin. Restrictions by pressing on the limbs. Scalpel by cutting the meat. Agonizing screams in the ears. Doctors by moving in the dark.

His breath burst out, his heart was a chugging hammer, unrestrained in his chest. Unabsorbed oxygen in the lungs, sweat flowing on the neck.

 _Feelings. Useless._ The Surgeon’s cold breath hit his nose and cheeks. His hands trembled, his arms locked. The grip on his hair deadly.

He swayed. Trembled. Screamed. Their hold on his body strengthened.

Theo shouted.

Pleadings stormed his lips. Resistance raged his limbs. Hot liquid wet his face.

“ _THEO!!!”_

The thunderous roar stormed his ears.Red eyes filled his sight and hands held his forearms.

Theo fought his hold on them, trying to get away, run away, and strangely enough he did it easily.

He went as far as he could. His feet collided with each other and he fell.He crawled backwards as fast as his collapsing legs could, helping himself with his elbows and hands.

His back collided violently against something solid, preventing his escape.

His chest ached in a suffocating push against his lungs. The air was an ironic, perfidious game. It went in, went out but didn’t stay.

Theo was not breathing.

“-heo!! Theo!! Can you hear me?”

The words were ovate, but understandable. Theo frowned, blinking, trying to chase away the thick fog that filled his sight.

He captured the sight of a boy. He was hunched over, his shoulders to him, his brown eyes full of concern.

Warm brown eyes.

He knew those eyes.

“-s me, Scott. I won’t hurt you. You are at my house, do you remember? I offered you the guest room.”

His voice was calm, soft, although Theo saw the tension covering the boy’s shoulders, his attentive movements, as if he were calculating each of them.

“Hey, I’m Scott. _I’m Scott_.You are safe here, okay?”

Scott, _Scott_ was in front of him.

What was he doing _there_?

“You have to breathe. Theo, you’re in a panic attack, okay? You have to _breathe_.”

“S-Scott?” A wobbly, hoarse voice showed itself.

“Yeah, it’s me, it’s Scott, do you remember?”

Theo’s mind was a hurricane. Everything was moving too fast, chaotically, dangerously.

Confusion filled his brain, fueling fire, panic.

The thrust against his lungs increased.

The air didn’t enter.

Questions about where he was and what was going on stormed his head like lightning, blinding.

Something vibrated in his throat.

It was _so_ frustrating.

“Theo!”

Something leaned on his shoulder, tightening in an iron grip.He instinctively raised his arm.A desperate growl came from his throat.His sight was a haunting chaos of yellow and white.

“Hey it’s me! I won’t hurt you. _I won’t hurt you, Theo!_ But you have to breathe! Follow my breaths, okay?Focus on _me_. _Breathe with me._ ”

Scott began to take deep breaths, his hand rising and falling, following his chest.

“In, out... In, out...”

At first Theo didn’t understand what he was doing. However, as Scott went on, between the despair he instinctively found himself following the movement.

Hand up, inhale. Hand down, exhale.

Inspire. Exhale.

In. Out.

He will never know how long they stayed there, Scott trying to guide his breaths, Theo trying to follow.

When Scott was finally sure that Theo had calmed down, he sank into the bathroom tiles, taking a deep breath.

Theo looked around, trying to find his way.He saw the beige walls above the tub, the green tiles around the sink.The tap was still open, water flowing over the white porcelain and taking away the garbage.For a moment, relief flooded his veins.

He was shaking. His heart was still hammering in his chest, in his temples, despite the constant breathing. He closed his eyes, squeezing the fabric of his trousers on his knee tightly. He felt his cheeks wet, cold; his trembling lip.

He fought against the instinct to pull his legs across his chest, squeeze, forget what had happened. He didn’t want to feel even more vulnerable and open than he already felt.

Even more _impotent_.

“Hey...”

A hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing. For a moment he had the instinct to quickly move away from the touch, but the earthy scent filled his nostrils.Scott’s scent and warmth rooted him, and Theo found them comforting.

He felt his cheeks burn. He tried not to think about how embarrassing it must have been for Scott. _Pathetic_. The aspirated voice of the Surgeon echoed. Frost ran into Theo’s spine.He looked up at Scott, but it wasn’t what he found.

True Alpha’s eyebrows were wrinkled, worried. His warm brown irises looked at him intently, checking, trying to understand what was wrong.

Theo looked down at the bathroom tiles.

The hand on his shoulder moved, the police brushing his wet cheek. The touch was gentle, although Theo felt the force radiating from his movements. He instinctively found himself drawn to it, leaning on it.

“Hey, Theo, look at me.”

Theo did it. His eyes met with Scott’s warm ones, coffee brown filling his eyesight.

“What happened?” Scott's voice was soft, though grave; an echo of his touch on his cheek.

Theo looked at the sink, remembering the pain of the claws on his palms, the attempt to take root. _Attempt. Unsuccessful._ Theo tightened his jaw, looking away, lowering his head.

“Theo?”

The thumb on his cheek began to draw relaxing circles on his skin. Theo closed his eyes, focusing on it.

He didn’t have to want it, he knew it; but he could not avoid it.

His mind was not firm enough at that moment to have the strength to pull the hand away. He needed to feel the comforting movement in order not to drift again.

He opened his mouth to speak, to explain what had happened, but the words remained in his throat.

 _What should he say?_ How could he explain that the idea that _someone_ , especially _Scott_ , who he had stuck his claws first on his shoulders and then in his chest, worried about him seemed so absurd, so _inestimable_ , to induce him in a panic attack? How could he explain it without showing how twisted, broken, and wrong his mind was? Without showing him that it wasn't worth it, why _was_ a case lost since birth?

“I-i...”

A suffocating lump began to arise in his throat. Theo clenched his jaw, shaking his head.

_Theo Raeken. Failure._

His hands began to tremble again.

He tried to shrink as much as possible, protect himself from the inevitable gloved hands with electric fingers that would come.

They were always coming, and it wasn’t about time that they would stop.

“Theo it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don't want to. I’m still here.”

The voice was soft, grave, and radiated unmistakable security.

 _Scott_.

Theo raised his head again, looking around.The True Alpha was ahead of him.His hair was messy, as if he had run his hands over the locks several times.His brown eyebrows were furrowed in an amazing way, complete arches over his eyes.

And Scott’s eyes, those radiated an enveloping intensity. Understanding and kindness filled them, like a heat wave on an icy skin.

Untying. That dispels the cold and warms the soul even in the deadliest winter.

Demolishing. That breaks down even the largest and unshakable walls that could be built.

The Sun that illuminates the gray, rocky and crateric Moon, returning it shining and beautiful, an object of veneration.

An Angel that brings relief to pain.Company to lonely. Tranquility to despair.

Hope to the most discouraged soul.

Suddenly for Theo everything seemed _too_.

The pure terror. The sudden relief.Scott’s gaze. The thumb on his cheek.The warmth of his eyes. The strength and kindness of his movements. The security that his presence gave him.

Everything was _too_.

His walls collapsed, destroyed in tatters and fallen to the ground. His soul was exposed, no shield that covers and protects it. His deepest scars and most desperate desires open, raw, with all their curves, imperfections and details in perfect view.

Unattended.

Open.

Raw.

His throat vibrated, sobs coming out like the waters of a river.

His body shook, plaques colliding and bringing the ground into an earthquake.

His cheek got wet, tears falling like the waves of a temporal.

A storm.

Lightning flashing and blinding.Thunder thundering and deafening.Water swaying and flooding.

Theo’s vision was blurry. His body shaking. His mind is a book in an unknown language and alphabet.

He felt strong limbs surrounding him.The warmth and safety of Scott’s arms enveloped him, like a welcome, comforting, stable cloak. The gentle voice of the Alpha reached his ears, assurances and softly spoken words. A hand landed on the back of his head, fingers playing with the locks and stroking his skin.An arm wrapped around his torso, squeezing him, bringing him closer.

Theo’s head hid in Scott’s collarbone, the earthy scent filling his nostrils, flooding him. His hands clenched into fists over the shirt and arm of the Alpha. Scott’s heartbeat filled his ears, making his words true.

“ _I'm here._

_It’s fine._

_I got you.”_

Theo pulled closer to Scott, holding on to Alpha as a source of salvation.

The fingers on his hair kept moving.The arms around him continued to approach him without ever leaving him.The heartbeat in his ears remained constant.

They filled him. Assured. Subsided.

They stayed.

Scott’s name continually came out of his lips, a prayer, the only thing he could think of as he went to pieces.

Time passed, it could be minutes, it could be hours, but Scott's presence remained.Theo’s breath slowed, the heartbeat of Alpha reaching his thoughts.His tears slowly stopped, the warmth of his arms around him flooding his body.His sobs gradually stopped, the security he associated with Scott wrapping his soul like a hot flame, the comfortable fire of a fireplace.

Theo took a deep breath. He concentrated on those sensations, emotions, letting them penetrate him, enjoy them while he could, trying not to think about when Scott would inevitably leave him.

He knew he had to have a minimum of character and move away, pull Scott away from this embarrassing situation.But he didn’t find the strength to do it.He was selfish and can’t even remember when it was the last time someone had kept him like that, almost as if they loved him. His parents had never done it. Maybe his sister, when she still didn't know all the problems that stormed his broken mind.

Tara’s heart tightened in his chest, as if its mistress was communicating to him.

Theo clung closer to Scott’s body, trying not to listen to his demons, not feed them again. Scott didn’t need another crisis on his part, he had already crossed several lines for a day.

The Chimera didn’t deserve him. He didn’t deserve anything of this. He _knew_ it.

He didn’t deserve the warmth. He didn't deserve the comfort of Scott’s arms.He didn’t deserve to have a roof over his head. He did not deserve the security that all this gave him.

But he _wanted_ it.

He wanted it _so much_.

“Hey... it’s okay. Everything will be fine. I’m here.”

Theo blinked, Scott’s voice filling his ears. He felt the True Alpha index begin to trace circles in his back.

“How can you be so sure?”

The words crept harshly into his throat, his voice hoarse.He hadn't thought before throwing them out and he cursed himself; but the question went through his head like a tornado, devastating and impossible to ignore.

“Because... even when you fall,” Scott said the words sweetly, but sadly, experience that covered every syllable “Even when everything seems lost, there is always something good you can hold on to, no matter if small, hidden oroverlooked. And, if you allow it to give you a crumb of hope, you can find the strength to continue, because as long as you have that crumb, you won’t have the courage to give up.”

Images of a river of cold water filled Theo’s mind.Images of policemen, insomnia and empty streets. Images of the nightmares that imprisoned him every night. Of the blood spilled from his hands.Memories of his sins. Memories of helplessness, loneliness and despair.

_~*-Sc-*~_

“But... but what if they are not there?If-f I can't find them? If everything I see is worth it as dead?”

Theo’s voice was a tired whisper, hopeless, though desperate and painful, and Scott could almost see the fury of the sins and insatiable souls that haunted him. The desire to protect the Chimera stormed his soul, spirit, reflecting in his arms, instinctively clutching Theo stronger, bringing him closer to his body, his limbs becoming walls and shields against the torments that the world continued to inflict on him.

“Then you have to keep looking.What gives you that bit of hope isn’t permanent, it’s what allows you to endure until you find something more solid.” Scott whispered in the blonde locks, the soapy and chemical smell flooding his nostrils.“But Theo... you have to _allow_ you to feel it, you have to let yourself feel this hope, otherwise you will never find anything worthwhile.”

Scott felt Theo shake his head slightly, denying it, rejecting it.

“Theo...”

“I don’t deserve it. You _know_ it.How can I afford to be _happy_ after the things I’ve done? After all the people I killed? Neglecting it as if it didn’t matter? You don't know all the things I did. You don’t know all the people I killed, or all the loathsome things I saw and felt. Ho-”

“Because you can’t change what you did. The people you killed, those lives will never return. B-”

“ _Exactly_ , Scott. So ho-”

“ _But_ just because you made mistakes in the past doesn’t mean you can’t _correct_ yourself and _learn_ with them. Theo, listen to me, what you’ve been told, taught, what they made you believe, to be destined to repeat the same mistakes over and over again, is _absurd_. You can learn with them.You _can_. Even a child, when he puts his hand on the fire, then learns it burns. What will differentiate later is whether that child will continue to put his hand on the fire and burn himself, or learn from what happened to him and avoid the fire.”

Silence fell between them, although the words were still suspended, thick in the air.

Scott felt Theo’s struggle though, seizing the tension that sometimes stiffened his body, the breath in his collarbone that sometimes broke, although the heart of the Chimera remained stable, the beats regular.

Scott waited patiently.

“I don’t deserve it anyway.” The words were pronounced low, but Scott felt them like a burst of thunder.

“Maybe. But Theo... whether it’s true or not, you can’t let yourself be destroyed for this. It’s not worth it. The child cannot continue to put his hand on the fire and burn himself only because, not wanting to listen to his motherks warnings, he had not obeyed her. He cannot irreparably destroy his hand as punishment. He cannot impose his own ruin. It’s... totally counterproductive. He will never learn and grow psychologically like this; instead he will _truly_ be destined to repeat the same mistakes over and over again.”

_And that was exactly what they wanted you to do_. Scott realized.

Theo, although a successful chimera, was not adequate to host the Beast.He wasn’t _useful_ for them from this point of view.

But he could become a weapon. _Their_ weapon.

Theo was scared and _hurt_.He was kidnapped, opened, tortured for nights, maybe _months_. The fact that he pushed his sister off a bridge and watched her die without doing anything had just penetrated him. His parents were most likely killed.

And Theo was a _kid_.A kid who was shown death, despair and terror.Immersed in the dark waters of horror, pain and guilt, trying to breathe but finding only more suffocating waters.

Once all hope of a way out, of pure air and oxygen was killed, he became obedient, easy to control and manipulate.

The Doctors filled him with emptiness.Violence.Anger.They directed it towards a target.

Theo became a perfect weapon.

A poisonous disease twisted in Scott’s stomach. He tried to pull Theo even closer to his body, surround him more, protect him more from ghost attackers;though he knew it was impossible: Theo was already hurt. Scott could no longer protect him. The Chimera was already marked, poisoned by these monstrosities. There was no point in Scott covering him, because he was already bleeding.

The monsters were no longer out, real, but ghosts in his mind. That’s where they were eating, drinking and consuming him.

Scott felt so _useless_.

 _I’m sorry_. The True Alpha wept, burying his head in the sweaty blonde locks under his nostrils, seeking comfort in the soapy scent. _I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.That I didn’t notice.I’m sorry you had to face all this._

Scott knew he was not divine; that he couldn’t snap his fingers and suddenly change Theo’s past. But he knew he could do something now. He could have been for the Chimera now. He could help him from then on. He could prevent Theo from getting lost and falling again. He could guide him. Or at least he could _try_. That was the least he could do.

_~*-Th-*~_

Somewhere wandering in his mind, Theo noticed that Scott was silent.Somewhere he felt tightened tightly by the True Alpha, his body totally covered, secure; his fingers in his scalp clutching his locks and the warm, earthy scent that flooded his nostrils where they were buried deep in the hollow of Scott’s neck.

But Theo felt cold. His mind was a heavy stone on his neck, a dull throbbing pain in the back. His eyes were open, but he didn't see.

He knew well the feeling of insensitivity.He knew when his brain choseto stop and not form any coherent thoughts. One part of him screamed at that, hating how his soul seemed to be missing, while the other only wanted to leave it, abandoning himself to the void in his chest.

Theo felt so tired. He just wanted to rest his head on Scott’s shoulder and sleep.

He didn’t want to think about the words he had said. He didn't want to accept them.He _couldn’t_.He didn’t _want_ to.He didn’t want to accept that that wasn’t supposed to be his fate.He couldn’t accept that he could be something different. Something _good_.

He tried to focus on the tanned skin on which his forehead was heavily pressed. Scott’s jugular faded in the dim light, the palm of Adam moving almost imperceptibly with the inhales and exhales. Up and down... skin so exposed, vulnerable to his fangs... Theo could so easily tear the veins from one moment to the next...

He could almost see his white fangs cutting the jugular, tearing it like fabric. The dense blood flowing over the beautiful tanned skin, carmine waters of a macabre river as soon as comes out of the source, staining...

A few months back he wanted to kill Scott.He wanted to see him writhing helplessly on the ground while he was standing feeling that twisted pleasure in his stomach. Feeling the electric power of the Alpha in the veins. Crushing his hopes. Crushing his strength.

At that moment Theo’s stomach writhed painfully in bile and he had the feeling of being sick.

He wondered how Scott could trust him to the point of putting his throat in front of his mouth.

He closed his eyes tightly, pressing his head as close to Scott’s shoulder as possible. Theo felt dead, a walking corpse.

He just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly Scott moved his hands, carrying them on his shoulders, and Theo felt him gently move away, the warmth of closeness changing into cold air.

Theo’s breathing stopped, and panic, guilt twisted in his chest, crushing.

Theo knew that Scott would eventually get away from him. He had feared that moment with a sick, selfish despair, like an addict whose drug is threatened to disappear suddenly.

He just hoped it wasn’t that early.

Theo swallowed the burning anguished lament in his throat, resisting with all his soul the urge to cling to Scott like a vice, grab him like a koala cling to his mother. He let the True Alpha gently guide him over the cold tiles, moving him until he was fully seated.

Scott softly ran his hands over his arms, looking at him again in that attentive, gentle way, his brows furrowed in arches, his coffee eyes finding his green ones.

Theo looked away, feeling fragile, childish. He squeezed his knees to his chest, trying to shrink. It was as if Scott was dealing with a child, and the Chimera hated feeling so weak.

“You should take a shower.” Scott said once seated, passing his gaze from the tub to Theo.

The Chimera grimaced. The prospect of a shower would have been very pleasant: he didn’t even remember when it was the last time he had taken a decent, warm and relaxing shower.The locker rooms were hot, though... it wasn’t the same thing. Theo was unable to relax at school. His instincts always screamed, he acting fast, his shoulders tense, looking for an unusual noise, ready to fight an illusory threat or run away from students.

Unfortunately Theo didn’t even know if he could get up and walk to the guest room, let alone have the energy to take a shower without the risk of drowning.

“It will do you good. Trust me, it will help you relax.”

Theo looked at Scott’s warm coffee eyes, after the tub. He sighed, his shoulders involuntarily curving. Suddenly it just seemed... a _so_ big task, close to the impossible. And Theo felt so exhausted and defeated at the time.

The hand on his arm moved up and down, Scott’s warmth going past the thin fabric of his shirt, and the Chimera thought again of his words; in the understanding, patience of the True Alpha, and in how he was trying so hard to try to restore his mood. Theo thought about the confidence he had in Scott.

The Chimera sighed, trying to gather his remaining energies. He knew that the least he could do was try. If not for himself, for Scott. For everything he was doing to him, for everything he had done to him. Despite their history, despite all his sins.

With one last deep breath, Theo put his hand on the cold tiles, preparing to get up.

His legs were shaking slightly, unstable, and he put more force on the tiles, on his palms. Scott took him in the armpits, bringing him up with him. In a normal situation Theo would have sent him away, trying to save at least a drop of his pride left; but at that moment he was sinking, tired, so he let the True Alpha help him, put him back on his feet. He blindly let Scott guide him to what he thought was best; because although he didn't admit it out loud, they both knew he trusted Scott.

“I’m going to get you some clean clothes, okay? Feel free to stay as long as you need.”

Theo watched Scott walk slowly towards the door, and could not help noticing, despite the exhaustion, how beautiful he was. How the curves of the muscles of his shoulders were drawn, surrounded in the black sweatshirt, giving tenderness to his strong shape. As the light projected different shades of antique bronze onto his skin, the warm color fading into shadows and lights. How the outlines of his tired face radiated their usual gentle kindness. How it all came together and merged until depicting Scott, and then crumbled into a fascinating explosion of particulars and details. As it all was just _Scott_.

A bitter twist took Theo’s stolen heart.God, he wanted so painfully to be allowed to touch them...

Scott stopped hesitantly in the doorway, opening his mouth as if he wanted to speak something, his eyes moving until they found him. That warm brown coffee filling, pervading his sight. Finding all his secrets, solving all his mysteries, penetrating in the intimate.

Theo’s breathing stopped in the most delightful way.

“If you need anything, call me okay?I'll come.”

And he went into the room, closing the door behind him, giving the Chimera privacy.

Theo stared at the door, time a forgotten concept. In that short moment, looking deep into Scott’s eyes, the Chimera saw all the implied words.

_If you ever need something, someone, I will be here to help you if you allow me. If you ever want to talk to someone about something, however banal, horrible or painful it may be, that it seems, I will listen patiently and comprehensively if you let me know the words.If you ever feel lonely or lost, I will do everything I can to make you feel better._

_I will be there for you if you want me._

Theo closed his eyes, thinking.  
  


_~*-Sc-*~_

Scott rummaged in his closet, sweaters and more sweaters filling his hands. Theo had slightly less muscle mass than he did, so he had to find something a little smaller than he usually wore.

Eventually he chose a sweatshirt and pants from his early high school years, thinking it was the best he would have. Maybe they could go shopping and buy new clothes for him later. _Real_ clothes. Without bullet holes, claw cuts or any other sign of the creeping shadows of the supernatural.

Scott walked to the door, knocking.The water flowed into the room, the sound of more and more drops falling, moving on the porcelain. He heard footsteps approaching, and the door opened slightly, enough to reveal a delicate, wet hand, small droplets of water flowing over the skin. Scott swallowed, holding out the clothes, trying not to think that behind the thin wooden plaque there was a very naked, wet Theo.

So close, but so far.Separated by a _wooden plaque_.

The hand took the clothes, disappearing immediately after the door.Scott walked away as quickly as possible, sitting on the bed and trying desperately to ignore the passionate scratches of his wolf in the chest.

It was difficult though. It had always been difficult with Theo. The smell, the body, the nature of the Chimera always attracted him, called him, a sailor under the charm of a siren. He felt his wolf fighting impetuously, fiery, shaking under the currents, wanting to chase the Chimera, to mark that body with his scent, his teeth.

Scott took a deep breath, trying to calm his instincts, his heartbeats, his animal. Imprison it.

Once he regained control of himself, the True Alpha sighed, running a hand over his hair, sometimes tightening the locks.

It wasn’t the first time that had happened, and he knew it wasn’t going to be the last. It had become an instinct. It started when he had seen the Chimera that night, rain falling on both, the sound of drop on the asphalt. Intensified when all the cards were put on the table, his true nature and past showed, the knowledge of his fear and loneliness. Evolved from a desire to a need.

A sailor under the charm of a siren.

He had imagined so many times what it would be like to feel that soft skin under the palms. Tighten. Being able to hold that hand whenever and however he wanted. Watch that green color of his iris change in different shades according to the scenarios. From soft, sweet to fiery, passionate. Being able to kiss those reddish lips, discover the sounds that could come out of that mouth.

Scott opened his eyes, looking straight ahead. It wasn’t the first time he had imagined so much about a person. The difference was that now he could only feel her in his dreams and memories.

Feelings so similar and different...

"Scott?"

_~*-Th-*~_

As soon as Theo entered the room, he noticed the dense energy that enveloped Scott’s body.

The shoulders of the True Alpha were curved, as if tons and tons were crushing them, trying to bring them to the ground. If it weren’t for the increase and decrease in his breathing, Scott would be totally immobile, a complete statue in place of his body.

But what made Theo’s stomach twist was his eyes. They were opaque, staring, the gaze distant and melancholy, the eyebrows slightly frowning upwards in an expression of suffering.

Theo couldn’t stand it. He could not stand the sight of Scott looking so defeated, and before he could think, he felt the name of the True Alpha come out of his lips.

Scott blinked, as if he was waking up from a dream, and turned his head to look at him, their eyes melting for a moment. The True Alpha after which observed him, going through his body with his eyes.

Theo fought against the instinct to stirred under the deep gaze. The shirt given at the end was only slightly wider, nothing so worrying, while the pants were a bit long, the tips that crawled on the floor with each step. He could feel Scott’s scent rising from the fabrics in waves, wrapping him like a second skin. The smell calmed Theo and made his wolf and coyote purr in his chest, satisfied and content.

Theo looked at the bedroom door, down the hall, after at Scott again. He felt discomfort begin to fill the air, crawl under his skin, and he didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to go to the guest room. Although he was no longer about to drift, Scott’s presence still comforted him, removing his dark and corrosive thoughts. Calmed him, and Theo didn't want to go back to being alone.

But he couldn’t be selfish and impose himself on Scott. It was the last thing he wanted. He didn't see a single reason why the True Alpha would want him close, and he couldn’t even blame him. The voice shouting at him how much he deserved and the fact that he had dug all that alone only reminded him.

He also knew that his emotional state was not yet stable to hold a “No”, and the fear of rejection burned too intense in his bones, in his chest. He was not yet equipped to bear that wound.

The Chimera swallowed, glancing back from the door to the True Alpha.He opened his mouth to say goodnight, but the words got stuck in his throat, a strong lump holding them back.

He instinctively looking for Scott’s eyes, some kind of support and confirmation of his refusal, but it wasn't what he found.

Those coffee eyes were watching him again with that intense and sweet gaze, as if he saw him under his armor and directed into his soul. His frowning brows, as if he wanted to help him, but seemed so out of reach, far.

Theo couldn’t think what to say.Under that look, he had doubts that he could also hide something.

Scott’s eyes looked at the door for a few seconds, and then returned to him, a new understanding sparkling there.

For a small moment Theo felt the urge to run away from the room. From Scott. From what he was thinking of him at the time, from what he could say about it. But his feet remained firmly planted on the ground, a spike of hope still fervent in his chest.

Scott got up, going to his closet and taking some clothes.

“I’m going to change, okay?” The True Alpha said with a small reassuring and tired smile, the voice gentle.“If you want to go to the guest room, feel free to do it, instead if you want to stay, don't be afraid to sit down.”

Once chosen a shirt and sweatpants, Theo watched Scott walk towards the bathroom door, once again admiring the outline of his shoulders in the black sweatshirt and the nuances of his skin in the warm yellow-orange light of the room.

The door closed, a slight rattle accompanying the movement. Theo sighed, thinking about what to do. Scott's tone of voice, his soft gaze, all indicated that he was sincere, so although the voices still screamed at him, the choice was not so difficult.

He looked at the bed, and suddenly felt how tired he was, his sore and aching muscles, his heavy shoulders.He didn't think much about it before throwing himself on the sheets, his body swaying slightly between the air and the mattress, some screeching playing under his weight.

Scott’s scent filled his nostrils, and Theo couldn’t hold back the small purr that vibrated in his lungs. The fragrance of the True Alpha enveloped him from all sides, rubbing on his skin, in his lungs, infiltrating every pore.

Theo felt so warm, so safe that way, with each of Scott’s features filling each of his senses, penetrating into his being.As if no threat or ghost could reach him when the True Alpha was in the circumstances.

He took a deep breath again, squeezing even closer the pillow under his nose, when a small, sweet laugh reached his ears.

Theo’s eyes widened, coming out of his delirium, and it was as if a jet of ice water had fallen on him. Scott was standing in the doorway of the bathroom door, watching him amid fun and, if the Chimera went mad, affection.

He swallowed, feeling his face and neck burn;his chest flaming ardently in embarrassment.

He instinctively clung to the pillow like a anchor of salvation, squeezing it, as if it could help him crawl into itself and escape from this shameful situation.

He watched as Scott walked to the light interceptor, the sweet smile still on his face, his shoulders sometimes shaking slightly. The room was suddenly illuminated only by the moonlight coming from the window above the bed, several shades of silver filling it.

Theo passionately avoided the gaze of the True Alpha, looking from all sides except his face. He felt Scott approach to the bed, the mattress swaying as the Wolf climbed up and lay down on it.

Chimera’s cheeks still burned, and Theo bit his lower lip hard. He felt Scott's eyes on him, and the Chimera swallowed the frustrated lament that threatened to come out of his throat.He wanted the mattress to vaporize so much, letting he fall, for example, downstairs where he could escape.

Scott snorted, and Theo felt strong arms surrounding his hips, pulling him.

“Come here.”

Gentle hands turned him, bringing him closer to their warm body.His nose was suddenly pressed against Scott’s collarbone, and Theo could not hold back the lament that vibrated in his throat, the earthy scent flooding his nostrils and pervading every pore.The arms around him pulled him closer to him, wrapping him more, holding him more, and despite the embarrassment that still flowed through his veins, Theo felt a serene contentment flooding him.

The minutes passed in a pleasant silence, the embarrassment slowly fading away. His eyelids began to weigh, his eyes lazily closing, his mind clouding with sleep. Scott’s index finger traced small, relaxed circles on his back, and Theo felt himself gently falling into unconsciousness.

It wasn’t all resolved.He knew there were different things he had to face, different monsters he had to fight.He still feared that nightmares would haunt him even that night, despite the warmth he felt in his chest and around his body.

However, hearing the constant and powerful beating of Scott’s heart so close to his ears, Theo decided that he could afford the satisfying comfort.

That only once, he could let himself stay close to Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Zy💜!!!  
> \- RO🥀🌊
> 
>   
> **Note:**  
> I just wanted to warn that the phrase “He wouldn’t say something like that if he didn’t really mean it. Scott could look at someone twisted, broken and _wrong_ in every way and still not think that person was worth discarding”, as well as some sensations and sensory descriptions of Scott are not my ideas, but of DemonzDust.  
> But you know how it is, they were so _beautiful_ , described Scott quite well and fit so well in those points so I couldn't resist and I brought them back there :).  
>   
> For more Sceo on my part, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://roseandocean.tumblr.com/) and sometimes [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/whoisme2ss)! Thanks for reading <3!!!


End file.
